


Honeymoon

by Fairheads



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads
Summary: Charlie and Duffy enjoy their Honeymoon!
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 2





	Honeymoon

Standing out on the balcony of their honeymoon suite, Duffy watched the waves crash onto the shore. She could watch the crystal-clear ocean for hours. Resting her arms on the railing, she inhaled deeply. She felt incredibly relaxed and very lucky to have been able to spend the week with her new husband, away from Holby. Charlie and Duffy had had a fantastic week in Tenerife: sunset meals, walks on the beach and copious amounts of alcohol had been consumed. They had enjoyed experiencing the excitement (and dancing!) of the Carnival de Santa Cruz the day before but today had been much more low key and tonight was their last night, before they flew home.

Spotting a tiny fishing boat far out to sea, she thought through everything that had happened to get them to this point. They had been friends forever but who’d have thought at this point in their lives they would be on their honeymoon together! She smiled to herself. Everything felt right with the world.

Coming out of the bathroom, Charlie fixed his shirt. He had finished showering and had sprayed on some after shave, ready for their final evening meal. Rubbing his wet hair with a towel, he looked around, before noticing his wife was stood outside on the balcony. Her long, wavy, blonde hair hung down her back, highlighting her sun kissed skin. Charlie’s heart skipped a beat, she was and always had been absolutely beautiful, both inside and out. Deep in thought, Duffy hadn’t noticed Charlie exit the bathroom and walk up behind her.

“Hey!” He said softly, placing his hands softly on her arms, trying not to make her jump.

She turned her head,

“Hey! Good shower?”

Charlie walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

“Lovely thanks,” he whispered as he kissed the side of her neck. Her eyes automatically closed as she relaxed into the touch of his lips on her neck.

“You smell heavenly,” she complimented him, as he continued to kiss her lightly, causing her skin to goose bump.

“And you too. It would have been an even better shower if you had been in there with me,” he joked, moving his hands down her sides to rest on her hips.

She giggled,

“You Mr Fairhead, have a one track mind!” Although she teased him, she didn’t have any complaints. She found it refreshing to be with someone who made her feel so sexy and desirable. It hadn’t been like that with her exes and she was enjoying the bedroom fun that they had been having since getting together.

“Guilty as found!” Charlie replied, slowly brushing his hardening penis against her lower back. Duffy smiled to herself.

“I can’t help it, you have this effect on me,” he whined jokingly. His fingertips tickled her shoulders and collar bone before slowly moving lower towards her breasts. At the same time, he kissed the other side of her neck tenderly. Duffy let out a little sigh as his fingers and lips worked their magic. That was another thing about her relationship with Charlie, he could turn her on like nobody else had before.

“Charlie stoppp, we’ll never make it to dinner at this rate,” she admonished him playfully, but didn’t attempt to move away.

“Sorry, did you say you wanted me to stop?” Charlie teased as he stopped kissing and moving his hands.

Duffy turned her head to look at him, desire burning in her eyes and a blush developing on her cheeks. Charlie knew that wide eyed, almost desperate look, he knew that she didn’t really want him to stop but she was trying to be sensible and struggling with it. He chuckled to himself, he loved all the sides of her.

“Oh don’t laugh,” she said frustrated with him, herself and the sexual tension.

Charlie put his hands up, as if proclaiming his innocence.

“Let’s go to dinner, there’s some great tapas on tonight apparently,” he announced, still amused.

Charlie reached out his hand for hers. Disappointment showed in her eyes.

“And then, we can come back here with some wine and maybe finish what I may have started...” he added trying to appease her. Leaning forward to kiss her, Charlie could sense the need in Duffy’s kiss.

Dinner was served in a restaurant downstairs.

“Arrr you look beautiful. Lucky man!” said the waiter in his Spanish accent, as Duffy entered the restaurant. She was wearing a silky, cami dress with wedges and the necklace Charlie had given her. Duffy blushed at the compliment, although she liked her outfit, she was never one of those super confident women who thought they were drop dead gorgeous. Despite the fact that in Charlie’s eyes, she absolutely was!

“Follow me...” the waiter instructed as he took them to a table by the window. It was a perfect setting, a view of the sunset over the ocean and twinkling candles on the table. After sitting down, Duffy reached for Charlie’s hand, holding it across the table.

“Thank you so much, for all of this. For the best week, for making me your wife. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so happy,” Duffy explained, her eyes filling with emotion.

“The pleasure is all mine, I have loved you for a very long time Duffy. Just kicking myself I didn’t admit it before. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I’m so proud to call you my wife,” Charlie replied, squeezing her hand.

Dinner was delicious and they shared a bottle of wine, laughing about the Carnival, their week together and talking about the past and the future. Before long it was time to return to their room. Before they went upstairs they ordered some champagne from the bar to take up with them.

Stepping into the lift, they realised they were finally all alone again and began to kiss, before realising the lift had stopped to collect some people on the floor below theirs. They broke apart quickly, giggling.

Once inside the room, Charlie shut the door and Duffy began to open the champagne. Charlie had other ideas though, he came up behind her, moving his hands from her tummy to her breasts.

“It’s so sexy when you don’t wear a bra, I haven’t been able to take my eyes of you all night.”

“I had noticed,” Duffy laughed, readjusting her dress and trying to continue to open the bottle. It was proving a difficult task.

“I think it’s because I know that there’s only this thin silk covering...” Charlie moved his hands over her breasts, causing her nipples to become erect once again.

“And, I know it’s so soft...” he continued, causing her to let out a quiet gasp.

“I can’t open this if you are doing that,” she whispered. He took the bottle from her hands,

“Leave it, we can have it later.” Duffy nodded, wide eyed. Charlie led her by the hand to the bed, he lay down on his side, looking at her. She was biting her bottom lip, something that always turned him on.

Reaching forward, he barely touched her nipples, that were causing the material to poke up. She inhaled again. His left hand found her smooth leg and started moving upwards. Duffy’s heart was beating quicker.

“Charlie,” she breathed encouragingly.

He removed her dress and lacy knickers, leaving her lying naked beside him.

Duffy reached for his hand, kissing his palm and fingers, before taking his index finger into her mouth seductively. Charlie’s eyes widened at the thought of something else in her mouth. She then moved his fingers down her neck, past her breasts and tummy. Charlie knew where she was headed and liked how she was taking control. Instead, she moved his hand to her thighs, where he tickled her skin softly. Duffy leaned over and started kissing him deeply, she was so turned on. It had been a long evening, waiting for this moment. Moving his hand to where she needed him, he took over, inserting two digits inside.

“Oh god, that feels good,” Duffy expressed. Charlie whispered “good” in reply and continued to kiss her, their tongues dancing seductively. He broke away from her and began to kiss all the way down her body, loving the way she responded to each step with a moan or his name.

Finally, reaching the spot that drove her wild, he teased her with his tongue. He kissed her all over, before starting the perfect rhythm, fingers moving in and out, while he licked that spot steadily. Duffy was in heaven: panting, groaning and repeatedly saying “Charlie, right there, don’t stop, oh god.” He continued until she came hard, her muscles clenching repeatedly around his fingers, her wetness covering them. Pausing for a minute while she got her breath back, he then resumed, making her come for the second time in minutes.

After coming down from her high, Duffy finally released Charlie from his boxers. Taking him in her mouth, she began to move her hand and mouth simultaneously. He groaned, god, she was good at this, he thought. Duffy sped up and Charlie had to stop her before he came then and there. Asking her to turn around, he entered her from behind. Gasping at the feeling of his erect penis entering her deeply, Duffy remained still for a moment. Then she started to move forwards and back on his penis. Charlie met her movements, thrusting into her. They moaned together in unison, it felt so good. Turning her head back, they kissed before Charlie reached under and touched her where she liked to be touched.

“Oh god Charlie!” Before long, Duffy had come again and Charlie finished just after.

Nestling into each other’s arms, he kissed her forehead.

“God, you’re good at that Charlie Fairhead,” Duffy laughed, catching her breath.

“So are you... that thing you do!” Charlie winked.

“I love you,” Duffy whispered, content in Charlie’s arms. Charlie kissed her head, “I love you more.”


End file.
